A Froggy He Would A-Wooing Go
"A Froggy He Would A-Wooing Go" is a song from the first Wiggles album from 1991. It made it's video debut in Apples & Bananas. Lyrics 1991 2014 A frog he would a-wooing go, Heigh ho! says Rowley, A frog he would a-wooing go, Whether his mother would let him or no. With a rowley, powley, gammon, and spinach, Heigh ho! says Anthony Rowley. So off he set with his opera hat, Heigh ho! says Rowley, So off he set with his opera hat, And on the road he met with a rat, With a rowley, powley, gammon, and spinach, Heigh ho! says Anthony Rowley. Pray, Mr. Rat will you go with me? Heigh ho! says Rowley, Pray, Mr. Rat will you go with me, Kind Mrs. Mousey for to see… With a rowley, powley, gammon, and spinach, Heigh ho! says Anthony Rowley. They came to the door of Mousey's hall, Heigh ho! says Rowley, They gave a loud knock, and they gave a loud call. With a rowley, powley, gammon, and spinach, Heigh ho! says Anthony Rowley. Pray, Mrs. Mouse are you within? Heigh ho! says Rowley, Oh yes, kind sirs, I'm sitting to spin. With a rowley, powley, gammon, and spinach, Heigh ho! says Anthony Rowley. Pray, Mrs. Mouse will you give us some beer? Heigh ho! says Rowley, For Froggy and I are fond of good cheer. With a rowley, powley, gammon, and spinach, Heigh ho! says Anthony Rowley. Pray, Mr. Frog will you give us a song? Heigh ho! says Rowley, Let it be something that's not very long. With a rowley, powley, gammon, and spinach, Heigh ho! says Anthony Rowley. Indeed, Mrs. Mouse, replied Mr. Frog, Heigh ho! says Rowley, A cold has made me as hoarse as a dog. With a rowley, powley, gammon, and spinach, Heigh ho! says Anthony Rowley. Since you have a cold, Mr. Frog, Mousey said, Heigh ho! says Rowley, I'll sing you a song that I've just made. With a rowley, powley, gammon, and spinach, Heigh ho! says Anthony Rowley. But while they were all a-merry-making Heigh ho! says Rowley, But while they were all a-merry-making A cat and her kittens came tumbling in. With a rowley, powley, gammon, and spinach, Heigh ho! says Anthony Rowley. The cat she seized the rat by the crown, Heigh ho! says Rowley, The cat she seized the rat by the crown, The kittens they pulled the little mouse down. With a rowley, powley, gammon, and spinach, Heigh ho! says Anthony Rowley. This put Mr. Frog in a terrible fright, Heigh ho! says Rowley. This put Mr. Frog in a terrible fright, He took up his hat and he wished them goodnight. With a rowley, powley, gammon, and spinach, Heigh ho! says Anthony Rowley. But as Froggy was crossing over a brook, Heigh ho! says Rowley. But as Froggy was crossing over a brook, A lily white duck came and gobbled him up. With a rowley, powley, gammon, and spinach, Heigh ho! says Anthony Rowley. So that was the end of 1, 2, 3 Heigh ho! says Rowley. So that was the end of 1, 2, 3. The rat, the frog and Mrs. Mousy. With a rowley, powley, gammon, and spinach, Heigh ho! says Anthony Rowley. Video Performances *Apples and Bananas Album Appearances *The Wiggles *Apples and Bananas Trivia * In the trailers of Apples and Bananas, this song was advertised as "Anthony Rowley" and TV series 8. Category:Wiggles songs Category:The Wiggles (1991 Album) Songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:1991 Category:1991 songs Category:Apples and Bananas songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Phillip Wilcher Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Series 8